The trials and tribulations of Meter
by Daria Morgendorffer
Summary: The Following stories are about Meter who is the son of goddess Aphrodite and god Hades trying to survive high school and his strange powers.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Meter. I am a demigod and son of Aphrodite and Hades. I am in fifteen years old and have a well-meaning older sibling by the name of Miranda. I live with her and my biological parents.

Miranda enjoys making love potions that are used in my older half-brother, Cupid, arrows. She loves me and a tad bit over-bearing when it comes to my life in school and my strange behavior.

Since I was born of Hades and Aphrodite, I have the desire for love and death. I also have the strong power of intuition. So, I can carry all the pain in the world. Basically, if you break up with someone or you mourn the death of a significant person in your life. I will burst straight into tears like a busted hydrant or drop into a deep funk that will last for what seems to last forever. This sort of things happens so much that

My older sister, when she opens the door, will say phrases like "You look like a medium-sized plate of misery topped with actual grapes of wrath, a filet of depression, and side of mashed up sadness". I am also known at school as the omni-goth prince. I

Despite my powers, I am just like any other teenager. I have my own individualized feelings of woe and joy. I have the hobby of writing dark poems and stories. My parents and sister are usually over-protective of me like a mother duck is to her eggs. And like normal parents, my mom and dad want me to go into their profession when I am older. One time Dad and I were talking about how when I was old enough to run the underworld, he explained that I was to make sure that I was to drink only five cups of tears a day because I could get sick from all the salt in them. Then, he gave me some tears to give me a taste of them. Well, you could probably guess what my reaction was. Dad told mom my facial expression was that of a cat about to hack up a hairball or a person who just saw a dog vomit and then saw the same dog swallow it up again. But, Dad said it was okay and that drinking down human tears takes an acquired taste. Another time was with mom and Miranda; I was supposed to be doing testing out the arrows on test dummies. Well, I did hit the target dummies. But, I also hit the people down below. So, sorry if anyone got hit and fell in love with a tree on January 14, 2007. Yeah, I'm sorry about that, you guys.

At school, all the girls seem to flock to me and try to convince me to go out with them. But, I do not seem to care because I am kind of into someone else.

Oh well, I got to go now. The family's having dinner.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

7/11/2010

Meter meets Cassandra

At School, I feel like an animal in a zoo exhibit. Either all girls are chasing after me looking for some kissing or the boys are throwing junk at me. Due these reasons, I usually hide at lunch to escape the wild hordes of that are my classmates. I do this so I can watch and observe my most favorite person in the whole world, Cassandra. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has skin as white and pales as newly fallen snow with lips the color of a raven. She had hair black as night with no moon that was short in the front and long in the back. Her eyes were the color green ivy and long luxurious legs. She had on that day a red halter top with black lace on the arms and wore a black pair of pants or skirt with black lace on the bottom along with black combat books. She loved to read epic poetry like the Ovid and the Odyssey. She had great grades and was very smart to boot. She is and always will be my gothic princess. I remember the first day I meet her; I practically ruin her dress with a piece of cake. See, I was walking out the line for lunch. Suddenly when I finally turned around, I had turned when Cassandra did. The worst part was I did not realize until I looked at her face. She was smiled and did not seem upset at all. But, I felt so frightened of her I could not even say a word. I, mean, she was so beautiful and I felt so small compared to her. Finally, I ran off and hid myself under a table. I was so mad at myself. How could I do something so stupid like that to a girl like that? Well, Cassandra found me under the table and visited with me to make sure I was okay. She said that she was okay with the accident and thought it was kind of funny. After all the nice things she said to me, all I could say to her was "gyberfublin". Yeah, I said just that and she laughed. I felt my face become hot like kettle pot coming to a full boil. Before I could get any more embarrassed, Cassandra laughed again and said I was cute. Then finally, she kissed me.

Well, I got to go now. My mom is fixing some mashed potatoes and ambrosia tonight for dinner!

Meter.


End file.
